Mole rat (Fallout: New Vegas)
Mole rats are creatures found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background On the "Pentagon Library terminal" in the Citadel, it can be discovered that the mole rats in the Capital Wasteland (and possibly the other mutated rats in the West Coast and the Core Region) are the result of an American government program (codenamed 'CLOACINA') to develop an invasive lifeform that could be planted in China, where its aggression and fast breeding would help undermine the Chinese war effort. It is noted that a genetic 'kill switch' was included to help the US Army clean up the rats after the theoretical fall of China. Additionally, it is revealed that the researchers attempted to use the Forced Evolutionary Virus to further augment their creations, but dismissed this course of action as FEV had a tendency to render subjects sterile (defeating the whole purpose of the rats being invasive). Characteristics Biology According to Enclave's research, this variety of the mole rats most closely resembles a , also known as the sand puppy or desert mole rats. Their increased size is likely due to exposure to heavy radiation. While larger than their ancestors, they don't appear to be any smarter. Their incisors show increased enamel and dentin growth, making them razor sharp. In addition, they display an incredible pain tolerance. They are relatively caring parents, willing to sacrifice their own life for the well-being of their pups. Mole rat families travel in groups of usually three to seven, consisting of two to three adults and one to four pups. These families are moderately docile, keeping to themselves unless approached by an enemy. Even though they are almost blind, they can smell and hear quite well. Gameplay attributes Mole rats are usually found in small packs, usually away from the main populated areas. Although relatively weak, they can be a threat for lower level characters when encountered in large packs. Mole rats will attack if approached, and usually charge at the player character. Variants Mole rat A standard mole rat with all the attributes mentioned above. |level =4 |perception =2 |hp =35 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (20 ) |items =* mole rat meat }} Mole rat pup Mole rat pups are mole rats that have yet to mature. Being younger, pups are smaller as well as weaker than adult mole rats. They are usually found around other mole rats, presumably their parents, wandering around the Mojave. |level =2 |perception =1 |hp =18 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =1 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |items =* mole rat meat }} Mole rat corpse Various mole rats corpses are scattered around the Mojave Wasteland. One of the more prominent locations is Cannibal Johnson's cave. They will usually have nothing in their inventory. |level =1 |perception =3 |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (19 ) |items =* mole rat meat }} Notable mole rats * Snuffles Notes * There is a unique tame mole rat found at Sloan named Snuffles, whom the Courier can talk to and, with Medicine skill of 30, can mend Snuffles' wounded leg. Chomps Lewis will give the player character NCR money as a reward upon accomplishing this task, and they will also gain Fame with the NCR. * Four friendly mole rats spawn at the mole rat ranch, but are usually killed by a hostile brahmin. * All mole rats are friendly if the Courier has the Animal Friend perk. Appearances Mole rats appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Sounds * Mole rat attack * Mole rat alarm cry * Mole rat paw ground * Sniffing mole rat * Yawning molerat Gallery Snuffles.jpg|Snuffles, Chomps Lewis' pet mole rat Meat.png|Mole rat meat Mole ratCA.jpg|Concept art from The Art of Fallout 3. MoleratCA1.jpg|Molerat concept art by Adam Adamowicz MoleratCA2.jpg MoleratCA3.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Mole rats ru:Кротокрыс